The Girl Who Will Never Be Remembered
by PikaSixJoy
Summary: The Doctor's always saving people and looking out for everyone else, but who is there to save him? What if there's always been someone in shadows, following him through time and space ever since The Time War and The Doctor's never even known? Well, this is her story. Ten/OC. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

**The Girl Who Will Never Be Remembered**

**AN: Heya guys. It's been a really long while since I've updated. I've had quite a bit of block with a couple of my stories, so I've sort of just taken a time out to get my stories sorted. I also just got back from Ibiza two days ago so I'm pretty tired. Anyway, I've been reading a few Martha/Ten stories and the idea of Clara being The Impossible Girl in series 7 (the only series I sort of watched. I've taken a slight liking to Matt Smith. He's not my favourite Doctor. DT will always be my favourite, but Matt's alright) gave me this idea for a new story. **

**It's a Ten/OC story. It's going to be set after Donna's left. So Martha's going to be with Tom at this point. **

**I'm going to do a TEN/Martha story soon. Maybe.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who. **

**Prologue**

_I'm not the like others. I'm not like any companion he's ever had. Not Martha or Rose or Donna or Jenny or Astrid or Lady Christina. I'm different than all of them put together. Well, except for the fact that I'm human. But the weird thing is, I'm not. The more and more I think about it, the more I realise I'm a lot like The Doctor. Okay, so I'm not Time Lord, but I will never age. I will never die. I will never love, I will never hate. I am the loneliest person in the entire universe, even more lonely the man himself. No one knows the things I have done and the things I will do. I will never be hugged for it, I will never be thanked for it. No stories will ever written about me, no songs will ever be sung. No paintings will ever be painted, no drawings drawn. No one, not one single person in the entire universe, as large and as beautiful as it is, will ever know who I am. No one will ever see the things I've seen or hear the things I've heard. There is not one person in the entire universe that will ever know that I am the girl who puts her life on the line to save The Doctor. That am I the one who watches from afar and hides in the shadows. Or that I am forever, his willing servant, and that ever since the Time War, he has not been as alone as he originally thought. Because I followed him, I've __**always**__ followed him. And I've __**always**_ _saved him, and I'll do it again and again and again. Because that's just how it is. That's just how I've lived my life and that's just how I'll continue to live it. But I will never hear him thank me. I will never have him tell me I'm brilliant or tell me I'm amazing. Why? Because I'm The Impossible Girl, drifting through time and space, following The Doctor. Saving The Doctor. I'm The Girl Who Will Never Be Remembered and sometimes even Doctors have to be saved, even if they never remember._

**AN: Well, there's the prologue. I wanted it to be short because I don't want it to get set too much into the story. I hope you guys like this. Please feel free to review. See ya next chapter! xxx**


	2. Temptations of the Unknown Planet

**AN: And here we go with Chapter One. I'm going to try and take this story into quite a dark place. **

**I can't really give too much away but I hope that this plans out as well as I'm hoping. Just another note this going to be an 10/OC. Martha's in it, but it's set during her engagement to Tom Milligan. It took me a while to write this chapter actually. My original idea was something I think seems better off left as a shocker in a later chapter. **

**Anyway, AN over. Here's chapter one!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter One**

"Right, so where are we going then?", Martha asked, as The Doctor took off his Brown trench coat to reveal a Blue pinstriped suit.

"Well…that depends", he grinned.

"On what?", Martha asked, confused.

The Doctor stuck out his tongue and disappeared behind a section of the central console. It had been almost a year since he had last seen Dr Jones, and for him that was a year too long. A lot had happened to the Time Lord since Martha had walked out of his Tardis. And there was a lot of it that he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to talk about. Well, at least not right now anyway. He had been forced to do once of the hardest things in his incredibly long life. He closed his eyes as thought of the Donna and the moment he had to erase every single trace of him or anything extra-terrestrial from her mind. Of course, the temp from Chiswick (AN: I was so happy when I found out that Donna was from Chiswick. It's my hometown. Sorry, random AN) would have no memory of that whatsoever, any ounce and she would burn up like a Supernova. But The Doctor would remember every moment, every smile, every laugh, everything and that hurt him. But he knew that if Donna was in his position she most probably would have done the same thing. He had just come from his weekly visit to check on her. To be honest, it was more of a weekly stalk. He would always hide in the shadows; he didn't want to take any risks, so hiding was his best bet. He did have a very close call. Donna was leaving a Sainsbury's Local and she looked straight at him. In that spilt second both of The Doctor's hearts started to race. But she just blinked, and carried on walking. He told himself that from now on he was going to have to stay as far away from Donna as possible.

As he was heading back to the Tardis, Martha had spotted him, and after much convincing she was now standing in the Tardis, a place she had promised that she was never going to be standing in again. 'The Year That Never Was' had changed Martha in so many different ways and The Doctor could see it from the moment she had been escorted onto The Valiant after a year of travelling the world. Martha glanced down at the Silver ring glistening on her fourth finger. How Tom had even remembered her was the one thing Martha was never going to understand, but she didn't care. She was over The Doctor, but yet, here she stood, staring at him in the Tardis as if everything was back to normal.

"Doctor…?", Martha called in a child-like voice.

The Doctor took a moment before looking up at Martha, a great big grin on his face.

"On what numbers you're going to giv-"

The Doctor couldn't finish his reply as the Tardis powered itself up and forced the two friends to grab hold of something. They were sent flying left and right as Tardis flew through the Time Vortex at such a speed that The Doctor even lost his footing at one point.

"Doctor!", Martha shouted, over the warping sounds of the engine, "What's happening?"

The Doctor shook his head and looked at the main console. He frowned and tried to lean over to look at the screen and see if it could give him any details as to where she was taking them.

"I-I dunno…I dunno!", he shouted back, "She's never done this before. Well, not at this speed anyway. Well, I tell a lie, it happened once back when she took me and Sar-"

"Doctor!", Martha interrupted, a little frustrated.

Suddenly The Tardis stopped throwing both companions off their feet. The Doctor frowned as she groaned and the light in the middle of the console dimmed slightly. Something wasn't right.

"Martha?", The Doctor called, pulling himself to his feet.

"I'm alright. Thanks for that", Martha groaned, rubbing her behind.

The Tardis warped as if it was laughing as pulled Martha to herself to her feet.

"What happened?", Martha asked as she headed over to The Doctor.

"No idea, but whatever it was she's not in the best of states right now. There's only ever been one time she's done…well, two, well, no, three, three times she's done something like this. But it's only ever been this bad once. Back when I was with Rose"

'_Oh…great! Just when I thought I wouldn't hear __**her **__name again'_

Martha couldn't help but roll her eyes and mentally sighed. All she had ever heard when she was travelling with The Doctor was Rose, it was even worse when she met Captain Jack. They were like two love sick puppies, both fighting over a woman who was trapped in a parallel universe. Something that Martha thought would have made things between her and The Doctor a lot different but she was wrong. He was in love with Rose like she was in love with him.

"So…uh, what do you think's out there?", Martha asked in an attempt to change the subject.

She watched as The Doctor grinned and ran over to grab his jacket.

"Why don't we go and see?", he chuckled.

'_Yep, he hasn't changed one bit'_, she thought to herself as she followed him out the door.

Closing the door behind her, Martha let out a gasp as she looked out at the world they had landed on. It was a vast empty city, exactly like New New York but only bigger and lot less deserted. The city walls were a mix between a Navy and Aqua Blue, the buildings that surrounded them rose up for miles and miles. You could just about see the Orange sky above. The windows were a very light Green and soft Yellow lights lit up the streets below. The Tardis was on a cliff that overlooked the city, they had the perfect view of everything. High above the city was a building that resembled the Parthenon in Greece. Martha frowned as she looked at it. Wherever they were, they had to be in the future, surely, but the temple looked odd. As if it didn't belong.

"That shouldn't be there, should it?", Martha asked, pointing at it.

The Doctor didn't answer, Martha looked at him and she shivered. She hated it whenever he had that look on his face. The look that told her that he was about to go and tell someone or something off. That look that always said that something dangerous and important was coming up.

"Doctor?"

The Time Lord looked at his companion and held her gaze for a moment before heading back into the Tardis. He headed over to the console underneath the screen and took hold of a lever. He looked as though he was about to pull it but then something beeped and the screen had swivelled around so it was in front of The Doctor. Martha watched as The Doctor stared at the screen and fiddled about with a few buttons, he groaned in frustration and tried again. Whatever he was trying to do wasn't working. He tried again and slammed the Tardis with his fist.

"Oww!", he snapped, holding his hand.

Martha crossed the room over to him and took hold of his hand. She turned it over and pressed in different muscles and bones to check if anything was hurt.

"No bones broken", she stated in a light tone trying to lift the mood.

But The Doctor was having none of it, something had annoyed him, but Martha didn't know what. She hated it when The Doctor was like this. It annoyed her just as much as he was annoyed about whatever it was he was annoyed about. Martha sighed, folded her arms and leant against one of the pillars. Suddenly, he bounced up and headed towards the door. As he reached Martha, she caught hold of his arm.

"Doctor, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?", she asked.

The Doctor looked at her and shook his head. He went to step forward, but Martha squeezed his arm. She wasn't going to let him leave until he told her what was wrong.

"Doctor?", Martha said, with a little more force.

"According to the Tardis, we've landed on a planet that, I and every other single human, dog, cat, frog, Judoon, Sycorax, well they're extinct, but even so, Racnoss, Siltheen and even Dalek, especially the Daleks know, doesn't exist"

Martha frowned and looked at the door.

"Well, which planet is that?", she asked, turning to look at The Doctor again.

He paused for a moment and glanced up at the door.

"Every part of me is telling me not to go, to switch the Tardis on and get out of here. We shouldn't be here, Martha. Something isn't right about this place"

Martha frowned and looked at the door, wondering where it was the Tardis had brought them.

"It can't be that bad, surely", Martha said, looking back at The Doctor.

The Doctor raised his left eyebrow and held Martha's gaze. The young doctor held her hands in surrender.

"The Tardis wouldn't have brought us if she didn't think we needed to be here, right?"

The Doctor was still looking at Martha, it was as if he had turned into a mannequin. Martha was beginning to regret agreeing to travel with him this last time. Despite the fact his expression was turning her on a little, but that was a thought she was going to keep to herself.

"Okay, so, maybe, the Tardis got the location wrong"

The Doctor shook his head and checked the coordinates again. He went to reply, but the Tardis answered for him. It jerked a little, knocking Martha off her feet onto her back.

"Hey!", Martha exclaimed.

"Never argue with a Tardis", The Doctor told her, "They're always right"

Martha nodded and pulled herself to her feet.

"I'll keep that in mind", she told herself.

The Doctor was still staring at the screen with his eyes closed. Martha frowned and headed over to him. He usually started telling her what was wrong whenever he did this, but instead he just stood there as if he was closing himself off from the world. Martha had never see him like this before. She reached out to touch him and then hesitated, maybe he needed to be alone, or maybe he didn't. Martha had no idea. She pressed a comforting hand on his shoulder and The Doctor opened his eyes.

"We should…we should leave. We should really leave. We should really just…leave", The Doctor said, looking at Martha.

The two companions held each other's gaze and for a moment, Martha thought The Doctor had frozen. The silence that passed between them was a little awkward. A big grin slowly spread across his face and he picked up his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Come on", he finally said in his usual voice.

Martha smiled and shook her head as The Doctor ran for the door and headed out into the unknown. She ran after and headed down the small ramp.

'_Be careful, Time Lord, this planet is not what it may seem' _

Martha stopped and turned around. Where had that come from? She looked around taking a few steps back up the ramp.

"Hello?", she asked looking at the main console.

She frowned as she walked around the console and stopped in front of the ramp. She had heard something or someone. She was sure of it.

"Mar-tha! You need to come and see this", The Doctor called.

Martha began to head towards the door when the something clanged with the metal floor by the chairs. Martha frowned and headed over to them and saw a necklace on the floor. She frowned and picked it up. It was Gold and had a large Circle-shaped Emerald Pendant, the size of a pocket watch, surrounded by Silver Diamonds. Martha turned it over and gasped as she looked at the design on the back.

"Martha", The Doctor called, casing Martha to jump and drop the pendant.

"Coming!", Martha replied as she picked up the necklace, slipping into her pocket before heading for the door.

'_Be careful, Doctor, there is a lot more to this world than meets the eye'_

* * *

"It's beautiful", Martha said as she followed The Doctor down through the streets.

The two companions were walking across a bridge that overlooked a vast field. The Orange grass shone underneath the sunlight and highlighted the vast land. There was Dark Red mountains at the back towering over the field, Martha stopped and pressed her hands to the glass as she looked on in amazement. She had never seen anything like it. The planet was exactly how The Doctor had described it. The Red sun shone high above glistening of leaves of the trees that were dotted around in various places of the field. In the midst of all this was a large dome which concealed a number of tall high rise buildings. The Doctor stopped and pointed over Martha's shoulder towards the dome.

"That's a citadel", he told her.

It was the first thing he had said in the last forty-five minutes that they had been walking. Martha was worried about him, something was up, he always did this when something bothered him. He did it when he found out Professor Yana was The Master. She had seen it more than enough times to know that whatever it was, it was bothering him greatly. She also knew there was no point in asking him about it either. He would just completely avoid it with some kind of random fact about the planet there were on or the species they were surrounded by. In the end, Martha got used to it. The two turned a corner and headed down what looked like a market. The road was lined with thousands of stalls, all selling different kinds of items. Books, silk, frying pans, bottles, anything and everything, by the looks of it. Martha looked at The Doctor, expecting him to turn into his usual tour guide and blubber out mountains of information, but he said nothing. He just continued on down the street, hands in his pockets, quiet as a mouse, which was unusual for The Doctor. Especially when they came to places like this, usually he was whizzing around like a balloon that had be let go and bouncing all over the place. Martha figured that this place definitely had something to do with it.

'_You should leave, Doctor. It is not good for you to be here'_

There it was again, that voice. Martha stopped and looked around, trying to see if anyone was following them, but there were some many people it was impossible to pinpoint just one person.

'_Do not enter The Tomb of Salareena. Its secrets cannot be revealed'_

Martha pivoted on the spot and looked up, thinking that she would have seen some kind of anomaly but there was nothing but the sky. She frowned and turned back around towards The Doctor but he had gone.

"Typical", she said to herself.

There was no point in her trying to head back to the Tardis, it was so busy she had no idea how to get there. Martha sighed and figured that her best bet was to head in the direction she had last remembered being with the Time Lord. Before Martha could even decide which way to go, someone had grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into a small alley.

"You must be Miss Jones, yes? Miss Jones? Miss Jones, you are", a man in a Red blooded cloak asked, taking Martha by her hand.

She didn't even get the chance to reply as the man was pulling her down the alleyway and out of The Doctor's sight.

"So, why are you here? Oh, of course! That's why you're here, how silly of me. And you came with the Time Lord, didn't you? The Doctor…oh yes, The Doctor. The man you still love. Must be a reason….is there a reason?"

The man pushed Martha through a door and along a dark corridor, still bombarding her with a mountain of questions. She could barely hear what he was saying, so she said nothing. She didn't want to run the risk of answering 'Yes' to something and ending up in some arranged marriage or being a human sacrifice to the planet they were on, not that was likely to happen but there were a lot of thing she never thought would happen that had when she travelled with The Doctor. The man pushed Martha up two sets of stairs and down another corridor. The good thing about the corridors being so long was that it gave Martha the chance to look around. The walls rose up and Martha suddenly found herself feeling extremely small.

'_Maybe I'm being taken to Big Friendly_ Giant', she thought to herself.

Everything around her was so tall, every door they passed had another door built into it at human height, every picture frame she glanced at was twice the size than those back at The National Gallery in Trafalgar Square. This place certainly didn't belong to humans, that was for sure.

"Martha, Martha, Martha", the man said as he stopped.

Martha looked at him and frowned. She watched as the man pulled out a key from his cloak and unlocked the door they were in front of. He turned towards her and gestured with his hand for her to enter, but Martha shook her head.

"No way", she stated, stepping back from him.

The man grunted and gestured again, Martha thought about running but she had a feeling that the man was a lot faster than he looked. She glanced through the door but couldn't see a thing behind the frame. Whatever that room was, Martha wasn't going to be going inside. The man huffed and yanked Martha forward and shoved her through the door, locking it behind her.

"Hey!", Martha snapped, rubbing her arm.

Martha turned and slowly began walking forward, it was pitch black and there was a cool breeze coming from somewhere. Suddenly there was a loud click and the room lit up. The young doctor squinted and gasped, pulling her hand to cover her eyes as they adjusted to the sudden change in light.

"Welcome…Miss Jones"

**AN: For those that have read my other stories they know I don't normally write chapters this short. It was going to be even shorter but I think this is quite a good place to leave it. Don't forget to review and add to your favourites. I'd love to hear what you think of this, especially as I'm really, really, really big David Tennant fan. See you next chapter. PikaSixJoy out xxx**


End file.
